Valentine's Day
by Paramoregurl
Summary: Young Obi-wan gives Siri a Valentine's Day gift.


Valentine's Day

Obi-wan felt like he was going to faint. Every part of his body was shaking. His knees where knocking, and his teeth were chattering even though they were clenched tightly. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He glanced down at he bundle of roses he had in one sweaty hand, and then at the small package of cookies he held tightly with the other.

_"What in the worlds am I doing here?"_ he wondered to himself.

It had all started two days ago.

He and Master Falla, who was his creche master, had been watching the vid holo when a commercial for a jewelry store had appeared on screen. The commercial had bragged about their annual Valentine's Day sale, claiming that they had "The best prices on stunning jewelry for that special someone in all the galaxy!".

Obi-wan had blinked, confused, at the blaring screen. He had then turned, with a perplexed look on his face to Master Falla.

"Master?".

Master Falla turned slowly to face the boy sitting on the couch next to her. She couldn't help cracking a smile at the bemused face of the youngling, a frown etched on his small features. "Yes Obi-wan?".

"What is Valentine's Day?".

Master Falla sucked in her breath. Valentine's Day was not a holiday celebrated at the Jedi Temple, obviously. It was usually kept as a secret, or at least hidden from the younglings, until they were old enough to fully understand. They didn't need the younglings to get any _ideas_ when they were still young and impressionable. She was going to have to explain this to Obi-wan in the simplest way she could.

"Valentine's Day is a day when a person who loves someone shows appreciation for that person." she said.

"Show appreciation? How?" Obi-wan asked, his brow furrowed.

"Give them gifts I suppose. Flowers, treats, cards, that sort of thing." Master Falla replied. She gave him a searching look. "Why are you so interested?"

Obi-wan shrugged in reply, and Master Falla turned back to the vid holo, reassured.

That night however as Obi-wan lay awake in his bed, he thought about what his creche master had said. _"Valentine's Day is a day when a person who loves someone shows appreciation for that person"._

_Did he love anyone? _Obi-wan wondered to himself. A sudden image of a small, blond haired girl with bright blue eyes filled his mind. Even though he was all by himself and no one knew what his thoughts where anyways, he still blushed profusely under his covers.

He _did _like Siri. A lot. Even though she annoyed him sometimes. A lot of the time. Like the time she knocked down his block tower. And the time she bumped into him and made him drop a Dillonberry flavored Popsicle, his favorite flavor.

But he liked her a lot too. She was the funniest person he knew. He remembered one time she had imitated Master Yoda . She was so spot on with her impression he could have sworn that the green, wrinkly skinned Jedi was standing right in front of him, instead of a blond, six-year old girl. He remembered the time she had shared a cookie with him. And the time she helped him up when he fell over hard once in training. She had looked so concerned...

Obi-wan decided right then and there that he was going to make Siri his valentine.

Then next morning he woke up early, even earlier then Master Falla. He crept out into the hallway, and then hurried to the temple kitchen, taking care to tip-toe through the polished hallways so not to wake the Jedi sleeping in the rooms around him.

When he reached the kitchen, a delicious, warm, sweet smell reached his nose. Following his sense of smell he crept around to where the ovens were and discovered where the glorious smell was coming from. Resting on a large cooling rack was dozens of warm, gooey, chocolate chip cookies, a dessert for the noontime meal most likely.

Obi-wan stepped as lightly as he could across the tiled floor, his gaze fixed on the rack full of treats. He stretched out his hand slowly, reaching for the sweets. _Just a few more inches..._

"Sneaking cookies are we?" a female sounding voice said from behind him.

Obi-wan winced. _Caught! _he thought, wondering how he would be punished. He turned slowly to see Master Jentin, a violet skinned humanoid Jedi who cooked much of the food at the temple.

Master Jentin raised an eyebrow when she saw who was the would-be cookie thief. If it were Bruck Chun maybe, then she wouldn't have been even slightly surprised, but _Obi-wan Kenobi_? She had a bit of a soft spot for the bashful little boy, actually, and sometimes would sneek him an extra piece of candy when his creche came to visit the kitchens. Perhaps she had spoiled him a bit _too_ much.

"Obi-wan, I'm surprised in you!" she scolded. "Stealing sweets! What do you have to say for yourself?".

Obi-wan blushed and stared at the ground. "S-sorry Master. But I wasn't taking them for myself, I-I-I was going to give them to Si- I mean somebody".

Master Jentin's gaze softened considerably. She crouched in front of the youngling so they were of the same height. "Who were you taking cookies for?" she asked.

Obi-wan shrugged and kicked at the ground. "Just someone."

"Someone special?".

Obi-wan shrugged again.

Master Jentin was beginning to have a hunch about what was going on. "You know, Valentine's Day is tomorrow".

"_Who would have thought that six little words would have made a boy blush so much!" _considered Master Jentin. Obi-wan stared desperately at the ground, failing at his attempt to be indifferent to the Jedi master's comment. "Yeah so?" he said in an unconvincing tone.

"Well". said Master Jentin, trying not to embarrass the youngling too much, "If one were to want to take a few cookies to give to someone, then I for one wouldn't have a problem with it". she said gently.

Obi-wan brightened instantly. "Really? It would be okay?" he asked earnestly.

Master Jentin smiled at the boy's happy face. "Of course it would! In fact I'll wrap you up some right now".

Obi-wan watched as the Jedi wrapped up five cookies in a small piece of crinkly pink plastic and then handed the bundle to him. "Don't take the cookies out of the wrapping or else they'll get stale". she warned.

Obi-wan nodded seriously. "Thank you master!" he said and then hurried back to his creche. Master Jentin shook her head at his retreating back, a small smile on her face.

When Obi-wan got back to the creche, everyone was still sleeping. He stole quietly over to his bed and tucked the still-warm treats under his pillow, resisting the urge to sneak a crumb or two. Later that day, when he and the rest of his creche went on their daily walk through the temple gardens, he would quickly pick a handful of roses when no one was looking. That night when everyone was asleep, he would cut off the thorns using a pair of cutters, and then he would tuck the roses into a cup of water and slid them under his bed.

Which brought him to where he was today. Waiting outside of the entrance of the room where Siri's creche was. Waiting for her.

Obi-wan wondered if he was going to throw up. He felt like he was going to. Maybe he should just eat the cookies himself, and throw the flowers into the lake. Yes, that's what he would do! He'd eat the cookies himself, and-

Just then the door to the room in front of him slid open with a soft swishing sound. A small, tough looking girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and a trace of freckles stepped out into the hallway. Obi-wan felt his heart beat triple in speed.

Siri looked up at him in surprise. "Obi-wan! What are you doing here?".

Obi-wan forced his teeth to stop chattering. "Hi S-s-siri". He stuttered. "I, um..."

"You what, Obi-wan?".

"I um...um..."

"Hello Obi-wan, did you here what I said? Anybody home?" Siri reached over and knocked lightly on Obi-wan's head.

Obi-wan took a deep breath. "Willyoubemyvalentine?" he blurted.

Siri blinked. "Come again?".

"I um...these are for you!". Obi-wan said, tossing the flowers and cookies at Siri's arms. He then turned and raced down the hallway as fast as his legs could possibly carry him.

"Obi-wan, wait!" shouted Siri, running after him.

Obi-wan slowed down reluctantly. He felt silly for running. He was beginning to wish that he hadn't done this in the first place. He turned around to face Siri, his face flaming with embarrassment.

Siri frowned at him, concerned. "Are you okay, Obi-wan?".

He nodded, his face still on fire.

Siri smiled up at him "Okay that's good. Thank you for the gifts."

Siri then stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks again!" she said brightly. She then turned and headed back down the hallway to her creche.

"Bye". Obi-wan said faintly, feeling as though he might pass out from happiness.

The End!


End file.
